


Crazy Dreams

by Angeleyz4ever



Series: Crazy but we love them anyway! [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jace Wayland, Erotic Dreams, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Top Simon Lewis, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyz4ever/pseuds/Angeleyz4ever
Summary: Jace has been irritated with the vampire but after he wakes up from his dream, he has a feeling he knows why.





	Crazy Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Angels, 
> 
> I'm sick so what do I do? I read Malec and Jimon fic's and then can't get a story out of my head. So forgive me if you are not a closet Jimon freak like me, cause I can't get past the hunter and the geek idea! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**“…… Darth Vader admitting he was….” Simon was looking over his shoulder talking to Clary Fray trying to convince her of cinematic genius.**

**“Simon…” Clary tried to alert her best friend pulling at his arm as he continued his rant about the movie.**

**“….Luke’s father was…”**

**“SIMON!” Almost too late, Clary tried one last time to stop him.**

**“…cinematic gen…OOOF!” The last of Simon Lewis’ rant died on his lips as he was knocked backwards landing on his ass. The wall of human flesh that he had walked into moaned as he rubbed his recently wounded arm.**

**“Dammit Mundane…’Jace Wayland growled as Simon scrambled off of the floor while multi colored eyes glared holes in his back.**

**“Jace….” Clary tried to reason with the blond Shadowhunter but as always, she got now where.**

**“Vampire. I’m a vampire. N-n-not a mundane. You know that though. You were there. Why do you… I’m sorry…about…are you ok? No or you wouldn’t want to kill me right now….ummm” Simon Lewis rambled as Jace continued to glare over the red heads shoulder to the younger man behind her.**

**“Jace he didn’t mean to run into you.” Another attempt to calm the Shadowhunter down failing as Clary watches him, as he runs his hand through his blond fringe. She reached up and put a calming hand on his arm but he jerked away from her. The tension so thick no one could breathe.**

**“Just get out of the way. Why are you here in the Institute anyway?”**

**“Jace….come on.” Now pleading with the irritated man, Clary moved closer.**

**“My best friend lives here. So I…” The sentence dying on his lips as Jace steps around the redhead and moves closer.**

**“Go home _vampire!”_ Jace growled one last time before pushing past Simon and headed to his room.**

**Clearly frustrated and angered by the entire incident. Once in his room, he stripped naked and fell into bed, hoping for quiet, peaceful sleep**

**“He hates me Clary.” Simon pouted, his brown hair falling over his eyes as he hung his head, his fingers pulling at the fabric of his t-shirt.**

**“Simon he’s just having a really hard time right now and well… I think he just needs time.”**

**“Ya well I’m immortal so I have plenty of that.” Clary winced at the tone of her friends disperse. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him trying to figure out why the two men seemed to clash each time they were near each other. She was no longer in the running for either of them as they had each gone their own way. Therefore, the tension made no sense. Shrugging she figured she would have to talk to Jace about it in the morning.  Simon cuddled Clary near him as he watched the movie on his laptop, watching her fall asleep.**

**Time trickled by, as the moon stretched farther across the sky.**

**Unknown to Simon, someone else was wrapping arms around him as well.**

**Deep in his dreams lips moved over lips as hands griped and pulled, Jace moaned and pushed closer.**

 

_Jace pushed Simon backwards on the bed, smiling as the vampire pulled off his shirt before climbing higher into the bed._

_"Come on Shadowhunter, show me what you got!” Simon teased as he watched the golden warrior in front of him, sling off his shirt, and draws his stele over one rune after another._

_“Patience vampire or you won’t get to have your way with me tonight.” As the words left Jace’s mouth, he flung his stele aside and dropped his pants, kicking them aside as well. Simon’s gasp at the site of Jace’s naked body pulled a smirk from the hunter, who was now watching Simon._

_“Is the big bad Shadowhunter needy tonight?” Simon teased as he used his vamp speed to remove his pants and boxers leaving him bare and on display for Jace.  Blue eyes darkened with desire, roamed over the naked body on his bed as he moved closer, licking his lips as he did._

_Simon grabbed Jace around the waist and pulled him down on top of him. Jace hissed as their skin connected. Molten gold touching cold porcelain, their straining cocks rubbed together both hot and erect from need._

_Jace lunged in for Simon’s lips, parting them and tasting the recesses of his mouth as the vamp roamed his cold hands over Jace’s hot flesh. Jace rolled his hips as he thrust his tongue into the moist lips of his lover. Simon groaned then wrapping his legs around Jace’s waist._

 

**Jace tossed and turned as the dream played on, gripping the pillow as his cock twitched under the friction of the sheets from his movements.**

 

_Simon flipped them and was now pressing the hunter into the mattress as he rubbed a lubed finger at the warm entrance._

_“Open up for me handsome.” Si whispered against the heated flesh of Jace’s neck. The words wringing a moan from the older man as the finger slipped in and out of his hole._

_“Such a tight ass you have. I can’t wait to bury myself in up to my balls.” Simon pushed in a second finger as Jace tightened up at his words. “You want my cock, baby?”_

_“Si more please….nghgf…please!” Jace wiggled and pushed his ass back on to Simons hand as his fingers pushed in and out of the slick walls. “I need you.”_

_Simon pulled his fingers out, never one to keep his lover waiting, lubed up his thick cock and started pressing into the rim of muscle of Jace’s ass._

_“I got you baby. I got you.” Simon lifted one of Jace’s legs up to his shoulder for better access and then leaned forward over the hunter. He finished pushing in, completely buried in the warm depths, walls tightly gripping his cock as it twitched with need._

_“Move Si, move!” Jace begged and Simon complied._

_He started with small partial strokes pulling his cock in and out slowly but Jace wanted more and so he adjusted his hips and started slamming into Jace, his golden skin taking on a flush of desire and pleasure as Simon struck that sweet bundle of nerves deep inside._

_Jace arched his back, his head thrown back as Simon pounded into him._

 

**Eyes closed but darting to and fro. Hands gripped into the sheets as sweat beads on his brow, his cock standing erect and dripping pre cum wetting the sheet that continued to pull at the tip. Jace arched as the dream pulled his body into a whirlwind of need.**

 

 _“Fuck me Simon, harder…Gods please….now!_ “ Jace writhed under the vampire as he felt that all too familiar heat pooling in his belly. “I’m close Si…sooo close.”

_Simon grunted, reached down and spread the pre cum down Jace’s cock as he started to match his thrusts with stokes. “Come for me baby. Show me how you like my cock in your ass. Show me how much you want me.”_

_At the softly spoken command, Jace’s entire body jerked and locked. His vision went white as he shot his load straight up the vamps chest, coating him in ribbons of cum. Simon’s thrusts became erratic as he thrust once twice and then buried himself as deep as he could as Jace’s walls clenched and unclenched, finally shooting large loads of cum into Jace’s ass. Jace’s name falling from Simons lips as he rode his orgasm through to the end._

 

**Jace jerked awake at the scream ripping from his lips as his cock unloaded all over his stomach, completely untouched. His eyes still unfocused as he fell back into the bed sheets, his hands gripping the sheet tightly.**

**“What the actual fuck?” Jace whispered to no one. His breathing was coming in gasps as he tried to slow down his beating heart. All of a sudden, his bedroom door slammed open and in the bright lights of the hall, the outline of Simon stood, looking around for the reason for the shouts.**

**“Are you ok?” Simon asked as he looked at Jace.**

**“Yes, ummmm I…”**

**“I heard you scream…I… are you…I’m sorry.” Simon stopped his stuttering trying to calm himself.**

**“I’m ok Si. Um thanks for checking on me.” Jace gulped as he realized why he might have been so angry at the vamp lately.**

**“Ummm sure. Do you need to talk or anything?” Simon stepped closer to the bed feeling surer about the situation.**

**“Ahhhh no, it’s ok. I’m not upset. Hey Si? Do you wanna maybe get breakfast with me tomorrow, maybe talk?” Jace asked, hoping against hope.**

**“Sure, just come get me when you want to leave.” Simon walked back towards the door than looked back at Jace.**

**“For the record Jace, I… like how you scream my name. It's hot.”**

**With a knowing smirk, Simon slipped out of the room and shut the door, leaving the startled but intrigued Shadowhunter to himself to clean himself up and go back to sleep dreaming crazy dreams about other things he wanted to do with the vampire in the morning.**

 


End file.
